


It Could've Been Me

by 0utsid3r



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0utsid3r/pseuds/0utsid3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it ever gets to be too much, if you ever start thinking you'll never be happy, that the pain will never go away... If you're ever ready to give up hope, ever ready to take your own life... Remember that days, months, or even years from now, you might miss out on a moment that would've made it all worth it by acting too harshly now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could've Been Me

It’s a warm autumn evening. She’s sitting on the couch, watching the news. Kyle, her son, is splayed half across her lap, softly snoring, whilst her wife is nestled snugly against her. She watches her play with his hair lovingly. She’s smiling; they both are. They’ve just had a wonderful dinner. Kyle told them that he was chosen to be the lead in this year’s school play. He was so excited, he kept repeating the lines he had learned for his audition. Over and over. He’ll make a wonderful actor, she thinks. Just like he made a wonderful magician the year before; or like he’ll make a wonderful nurse in 20 years, if it’s the path he so chooses. Truth be told, to them, he’ll make a wonderful anything. They love him. They love each other, too.

Something catches her eye on the news and she reaches for the TV remote and turns up the volume. There’s this report about a kid who took his own life just this morning. Her eyes glisten. Her partner’s hand tightens around hers and she feels a tear trail down her face. She turns her head slowly and is amazed by the sight she’s greeted with. Her lover’s gaze is full of understanding, compassion, and love. She dips her head towards her. The kiss is slow, gentle. Reassuring.

Later, after they’ve picked Kyle up from the couch, turned the TV off and tucked him in, she’s standing in their bedroom. Her sleeve is rolled up halfway above her elbow and she’s facing the mirror, looking at her forearm’s reflection. Her gaze is sorrowful. A few seconds go by and she feels warmth surround her. Looking up, she’s reminded that she’s not alone anymore. Her lover’s head rests lightly on her shoulder. She finds her strength and whispers: “It could’ve been me.”

The woman she loves looks down and, caressing the scars, comforts: “Yeah, but it wasn’t.” She then looks up and adds: “And I love you all the more for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story to give people hope. It was prompted by this gif I saw on Tumblr: http://x0utsid3r.tumblr.com/post/74766398902/its-a-warm-autumn-evening-shes-sitting-on-the#notes


End file.
